Luke Finally Snaps
by Freedom of the Eagle
Summary: When a girl named Jodie from Luke's class walks into the Ross household, she offer's she can help Luke improve his grades. And it appears he likes her better than Connie. And everyone else seems to like Jodie, but what happens when she explains her family life? And is she tougher than she looks? Rated T just for safety


Luke Finally Snaps Chapter 1: Meet Jodie

* * *

One early morning, Jessie walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was almost 9:30 on Saturday and Jessie was planning on taking the kids to the zoo. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Bertram already working on breakfast

"Mornin' Bertram. Thanks for getting breakfast ready." Bertram nodded to her and went to the back door. As Jessie went to get some cereal, the elevator dinged, and Jessie walked to the front room and saw a girl with auburn brown hair tied into a nice ponytail, pink glasses, freckles like Luke, a purple shirt with a Celtic Knot on the front, blue capri's, and gray conver's, step off

"Hello there, and who might you be?"

"I'm Jodie Hersans. You must be Jessie. Am I right?" Her question surprised Jessie

"How'd you know my name? And how do you know where we live?"

"I'm one of Luke's classmate's. He talks about you all the time. I offered him a chance for tutoring. He told about the last experience he had with Connie," On saying Connie's name, she shuddered, "Creepy girl, anyway, I told him I would give him everything he needed to get higher grades. I get all A's and B's, so I came over for your approval." Jessie looked surprised, but thought about it for a minute

"I don't mind, and as long as you're here, would you like something to eat?" Jodie shook her head

"No thank you, I already ate, but is it alright if I stay in the kitchen until Luke gets up?"

"Sure. Come one in. BERTRAM!" The butler came in, panting

"Yes Jessie?"

"Get Luke up, he's got a visitor." Bertram looked at Jodie, but did what he was told.

Jessie and Jodie walked into the kitchen and Jodie set her bag down. She took out a folder and a pencil and pulled out a sheet of paper that looked like it had something on it. Jessie saw it and walked over, when Jessie saw it, she was nearly blown away

"Oh wow! Did…did _you_ draw _that_?" Jodie smiled at her, giving her the drawing to look at

"Indeed I did." Jodie replied with a proud smile on her face

"You're really good! How long have you been drawing?"

"Since I could hold a pencil, I also took drawing classes when I was four."

"That's amazing, has Luke seen any of your drawings?"

"Almost all of them, I gave him a couple of sports drawings for his birthday once. I believe he had them hung in his room."

"Do you like sports?"

"Yup, I do softball, soccer, and I occasionally skateboard. Hence my reason's to wear a ponytail." Jessie smiled at her in agreement. A moment later, Luke opened the door still looking sleepy

"Oh hey Jodie. Wait. Jodie? What are you doing here?"

"Came to give you a couple more drawings and to help with some homework. After that, we can go skateboarding if you'd like."

"Sounds great, but really? This early?"

"Come on Luke. You know I'm an early riser."

"Fine." One by one, the other Ross kids woke up and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. When Emma first met Jodie, she exclaimed

"Love your outfit! So cute!"

"You must be Luke's older sister Emma, right?"

"You're so right! Nice to meet you Jodie!"

"You too!"

After a few more introductions, Luke and Jodie immediately went to work. While they sat in the living room talking, Emma said to Jessie, while Zuri and Ravi continued to eat breakfast in the kitchen

"Do you think he likes her?" Jessie nodded, watching the two talk and Jodie show Luke drawings and working on their weekend homework

"Probably, appears he's taking more kindly to her than he was with Connie, when I first talked to her, when she mentioned Connie, she actually shuddered."

"Wow, so she doesn't like Connie either?"

"Apparently not. But let's just leave them be for now."

* * *

**Does Luke like Jodie? And will Luke's grades begin to improve with his tutoring from Jodie? We'll find out in later chapters!**


End file.
